1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module, and more particularly, to a camera module capable of suppressing vibrations in a lens unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera module is an apparatus that receives light reflected from an object through one or more lenses to image sensors such as a CMOS, a CCD, or the like, to be converted into digital data.
In this case, the reflected light incident on the image sensor includes shape information regarding the object, and therefore helps to originally implement the shape thereof.
However, when the camera module is affected by hand shake or a moving object is photographed therewith, a focal position of the reflected light incident on the image sensor is changed or distance information with regard to the object is altered, such that it may be difficult to allow a clear image to be focused on the image sensor.
In consideration of the above-mentioned problems, recently developed camera modules include a hand shake correction unit correcting camera shake.
The hand shake correction unit drives a lens unit of the camera module by positional control to correct the camera shake. However, the driving of the lens unit causes an oscillation phenomenon or fine vibrations in the camera module, which may degrade resolution therein.